


Electric Vulcan Lube

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Acid, Crack, Electric Lube, Hellfire, LSD, M/M, One with the Ship, Peace, Turned On Lube, acid trip, trippy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acid in the lube is not a good way to spice up the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Vulcan Lube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/gifts).



> Can YOU pass the acid test?

“It's called 'electric' lube, Spock.”

Kirk handed the frail old man the tube.

“Electric?”

“You could say that it is 'turned on'.”

“It certainly turns me on.”

“Oh you haven't been turned on yet, Spock.”

“But I have! Look at my pants!”

Kirk looked down at the leader's pants and saw the tiniest tent pole poking up.

“Oh, Spock, you are a cutie.”

“I know. How do you think I was able to rise to power?”

“Well, this stuff will really turn you on.”

“How can I be turned on more than when you are here?”

“Oh, Spock, you will see.”

Kirk stood up and unzipped his pants. He whipped his cock out and rubbed some of the 'electric' lube onto it. He turned to Spock, the dong aiming right at the poor old guy, and gestured for him to get ready. The communist leader submitted to the capitalist pig and bent over his desk. 

“Jim, this won't give me an electric shock, will it?”

“It won't electrocute you, but you may be shocked.”

Spock smiled at the thought of Kirk finally being able to please him. 

Kirk plunged his dick into Spock's butthole and the 'electricity' turned Mao on immediately. He was suddenly in a room of hellfire, with shadowy figures dancing around him. He looked behind him and could still see his lover pumping his dick in and out of him, but his face was all melted with the eyes hanging down and swinging with the motion. A voice from far away was calling to him

“SPOCK! SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!”

It was McCoy.

“I wanted to help you, Spock. I really did. But, the whole Japanese thing had me in a bind. I always wanted to be your love.”

Spock couldn't comprehend what was going on. McCoy spoke again.  
“Spock! I love you! Spock! Spoooooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ck!”

“IT DOESN'T MATTER!” Spock cried.

“Go awa-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay!”

Spock was then out in the jungle with a crowd of melting villagers gathering around and watching the two have sex.

“Peace!” They said in unison.

“Oh no this isn't peace. This is political bastardry!” Said Spock. 

“What?” Kirk said.

“I don't want this anymore, Jim!”

“I'm sorry love-love-loooooooooooooo” Kirk faded away and Spock was left on a wooden ship flying through space. He could feel himself melting into the boards of the deck. He became one with the Ship. He looked over and saw Kirk's face in the Ship.

“One with the Ship now, hippie!” Kirk yelled

Spock screamed at the top of his lungs and started thrashing around in an attempt to separate himself from the Ship. 

“Forever a part of the Ship!”

He soon broke free and was back in his room. Kirk was gone and Spock relaxed. He was finally free from the Ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment to see if my Star Trek works got read more than my other ones.


End file.
